theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
June 2, 2015/Chat log
Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 6:52 Dragonian King woohoo You are now away. You are no longer away. . Flower1470 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 7:12 Flower1470 Hey Silly 7:12 Dragonian King hi lily 7:12 Flower1470 Was Wikia not working for you for the past few hours? 7:12 Dragonian King want to see almost two minutes of lemongrab being... lemongrab? yeah it was really laggy and chat was broken 7:13 Flower1470 I couldn't even log in 7:15 Dragonian King ooo i'm always logged in sooo :P 7:19 Flower1470 so was i tho 7:19 Dragonian King oh weird You are now away. You are no longer away. . 7:27 Flower1470 oh well what's up 7:28 Dragonian King THE SKY! hahaha Flower1470 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 7:31 Dragonian King hello oh good it works You are now away. Cfljony22 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 7:37 Cfljony22 Here's Jong Well That was a fail Here's Jony! Sup guys You are no longer away. 7:39 Dragonian King hi jony Cfljony22 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 7:43 Flower1470 He shows up than leaves??? then* You are now away. You are no longer away. 7:48 Dragonian King wait you're still here?!??!!!??! wikia stop being terrible! Flower1470 Am I? Are you? Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 7:49 Dragonian King okay fixed that was weird it said you left but apparently you didn't 7:49 Flower1470 Is Jony here? 7:50 Dragonian King we're here but jony left i think or maybe he is here but we can't see him because wikia is dumbo 7:50 Flower1470 lol 7:50 Dragonian King This website is in... unacceptable condition! UNACCEPTABLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! sorry been watching too many adventure time clips 7:53 Flower1470 obviously 7:56 Dragonian King i'm going to make the terrible mistake of playing more blind fooled 7:58 Flower1470 gl 7:59 Dragonian King ty Cfljony22 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 8:00 Dragonian King wb jony 8:00 Cfljony22 Guys I'm back Lily! I did it Hello... wb jony thanks jony how you doing jony good, thanks for asking jony fine im not apprecicated enough here :'( 8:04 Flower1470 IM SORRY I WAS LOOKING AT MY FRIENDS BLOG HELLO JONY 8:05 Dragonian King IM SORRY I WAS NOT AT MY COMPUTER AT THE TIME 8:05 Flower1470 HOW ARE YOU JONY 8:05 Dragonian King lily you're rude at least i welcomed him back 8:05 Flower1470 FIGHT ME 8:05 Dragonian King okay let's duel 8:05 Cfljony22 whoa I check my sub box for 1 min 8:06 Dragonian King i summon team downsize in attack mode with unlimited attack and life points 8:06 Cfljony22 and 1 Anyways hey? 8:07 Dragonian King hey 8:07 Flower1470 mirror force :) 8:07 Cfljony22 i found out what its called its called leporiphobia the fear of bunnies its a thing lol, try to guess what this phobia is hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobia 8:09 Flower1470 O_o 8:09 Cfljony22 Your gonna lol after you find out what it is 8:10 Dragonian King hmmm 8:10 Cfljony22 tell me when you want to know 8:10 Dragonian King mutant hippos equipped with something 8:10 Cfljony22 close not reallu y really any last guesses ok ill tell you guys 8:12 Flower1470 no 8:12 Cfljony22 silly? 8:13 Flower1470 that's the longest word ever 8:13 Cfljony22 exactly ..... ..... .... .... no? fine 8:13 Dragonian King i got no guesses 8:13 Flower1470 go ahead 8:13 Dragonian King besides hippos 8:13 Cfljony22 no silly no hippos involved hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobia 8:13 Dragonian King mutants? 8:13 Cfljony22 NO 8:13 Dragonian King okay tell me please 8:13 Cfljony22 hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobia is the fear of long words 8:14 Dragonian King ... 8:14 Cfljony22 not even bantering 8:14 Dragonian King wow that is really, really mean 8:14 Cfljony22 lol 8:14 Flower1470 LOOOL 8:14 Dragonian King "here, you're scared of big words so we're going to name it a REALLY big word so you can tell the doctors" 8:14 Flower1470 that's awful 8:14 Cfljony22 i praise the man who came up with it lily i txted her actually im txting her right now 8:16 Flower1470 YES (clap) 8:16 Cfljony22 (bow) im wasting my minutes so badly 8:17 Flower1470 i noticed in the logs yesterday you said you had an interesting day 8:17 Dragonian King maybe you meant (keelover) 8:18 Cfljony22 hey silly dont tell me but pick a number between 1-20 8:18 Dragonian King okay 8:18 Cfljony22 on the count of 3 say it ok? 8:18 Dragonian King sure 8:18 Cfljony22 1 2 3 17 8:18 Dragonian King 17 8:18 Cfljony22 OMG 8:18 Dragonian King :O 8:18 Cfljony22 NO WAY LOL 8:18 Dragonian King good gravy 8:19 Cfljony22 ACTUALLY DIDNT EXPECT THAT TO WORK 8:19 Flower1470 hehe 8:19 Dragonian King let's try again 8:20 Cfljony22 OK hold up 1 - 10 8:20 Dragonian King ok 8:20 Cfljony22 count of 3 ok? 8:20 Dragonian King alrighty 8:21 Cfljony22 1 2 3 8:21 Dragonian King 9 8:21 Cfljony22 9 8:21 Dragonian King ... 8:21 Cfljony22 im out 8:21 Dragonian King that is too weird Cfljony22 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Cfljony22 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 8:21 Cfljony22 im back 8:21 Dragonian King wb 8:22 Cfljony22 OK we will do 1 more 1-5 8:22 Dragonian King ok 8:22 Cfljony22 count of 4 cause why not 1 2 8:22 Dragonian King sure why not 8:22 Cfljony22 3 4 8:22 Dragonian King 4 8:22 Cfljony22 4 nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah im gonna use a calculator to find out the odds of that brb 8:23 Flower1470 i cal hacks call* 8:23 Dragonian King screw the rules we have money 8:24 Cfljony22 thats a 1 in 1000 chance of happening 8:24 Dragonian King seriously? 8:24 Cfljony22 yeah 8:24 Flower1470 HACKS 8:24 Cfljony22 lets buy a lottery ticket hey lily 8:25 Flower1470 yeah? 8:25 Cfljony22 i was telling silly what number to pick the whole time through private messaging get rekt 8:26 Dragonian King B) 8:27 Flower1470 for real? 8:27 Cfljony22 lol yeah get the recking 8:27 Dragonian King lol did you actually fall for it? 8:27 Flower1470 (facepalm) I kinda did I found it unusual at best If that makes you guys feel better about yourselves lol 8:28 Cfljony22 Silly i know it looks like lily's kind of an derp for failing for it but its kinda not her fault 8:29 Dragonian King it does? it's not? 8:29 Cfljony22 watch silly dont tell me 8:29 Flower1470 did you just call me a derp 8:29 Cfljony22 no 8:29 Flower1470 I will fight you 8:30 Dragonian King are we going to come up with numbers without telling each other this time? 8:30 Cfljony22 You want these hands? yeah 1-4 i mean 5 8:30 Dragonian King alright i got one 8:30 Cfljony22 dont pick 4 thought idk if this will work, because i already did it once on you 3 2 1 1 8:30 Dragonian King 3 8:30 Cfljony22 aw 8:30 Dragonian King lol 8:31 Cfljony22 i never get it on the second try ok 8:31 Flower1470 I should have known another boy on this chat would only cause more trouble 8:31 Cfljony22 derp i mean yeah 8:32 Dragonian King but lily it needs to be even 8:32 Cfljony22 well 8:32 Dragonian King so i have a non-girl to talk to 8:32 Cfljony22 i need another guy to talk to OH 360 OHH OMG NO HE DID SHE WASNT READY KILL CAM DSAGHB ASDGSDHFN 8:33 Flower1470 O_o 8:33 Dragonian King doritos 8:33 Cfljony22 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K4-T8HoO90k 8:34 Flower1470 I'll retreat to Chris' now vacant corner of shame 8:35 Dragonian King watch out for the dried tears 8:35 Flower1470 mhmm 8:36 Cfljony22 LILY DID YOU DO THOSE EXERCISE S 'S 8:36 Flower1470 I DID BOTH TODAY AND YESTERDAY 8:37 Dragonian King speaking of chris i had another dream where he came back 8:37 Cfljony22 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TAryFIuRxmQ 8:37 Dragonian King and a few of my hopes and dreams came true 8:38 Flower1470 lol like what? 8:39 Dragonian King stupid little things :P "hopes and dreams" was a major exaggeration actually 8:40 Cfljony22 can we delete messages is that a thing 8:40 Dragonian King in chat? 8:40 Cfljony22 yeah 8:41 Dragonian King nope 8:41 Cfljony22 it should be a thing not that i need it :) innocent face 8:42 Flower1470 If you want something to be removed from the log you can just ask otherwise, it's just us here lol 8:43 Dragonian King OR IS IT 8:43 Flower1470 O_o 8:45 Cfljony22 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bW7Op86ox9g 8:45 Dragonian King i gtg, bye guys Category:June 2015 Category:Chat logs